


A Rain Night

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I meant to type it like that, Just the boys chillin on a rainy night, also yeah that name isnt a typo, bc why not, featuring a ton of hcs, just tellin ya, we're just havin fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: The boys just chill on a nice rainy night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 23





	A Rain Night

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *makes a headcanon*  
> Me, immediately after: TIME TO WRITE A FIC  
> And so, here I am!! This is legit just a cute lil thing where the boys chill on a rainy night, hehe. Just a ton 'a fluff.

The Sides were all just chilling in the living room, setting up for a movie night after dinner.

Patton was humming happily as he set down blankets and pillows. Remus and Roman were chatting excitedly about some project they had coming up. Janus was sipping on some tea leftover from dinner with Virgil humming quietly, leaned up against him. Logan was beside them on the couch simply watching.

Remus took a glance towards the window.

Everyone turned in confusion as they heard Remus gasp in delight.

It was raining outside.

Patton's own face lit up with a smile as he realized, dropping his blankets and beginning to bounce excitedly as Roman conjured his usual red umbrella with a growing smile.

They all took a glance towards the other three.

They all just nodded, and the three took off.

Virgil laughed, sending vibrations down Janus' arm. "Those dorks really think they have to ask for permission, huh?"

Janus glanced up to Logan, setting his tea down. "Do you want to grab Thomas this time?"

Logan shrugged, standing up. "Why not." He turned back to them, waving shortly. "I'll be back soon." And then he sunk out.

"Alright, rain night. Let's go." Virgil stood up, still smiling. "I'll go grab some tea." He glanced back at Janus before turning back to the kitchen. "You need a refill?"

Janus hummed. "If you could."

"Blueberry?" A smirk.

And a soft laugh in return. "You know me too well, Virgil."

Virgil just snorted back, already on his way to the kitchen. "Course I do, old snake. I've known you since I manifested."

Janus hummed. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

A snort. "Course you don't."

Virgil set up their tea as they waited, settling down next to Janus and leaning into him again once he sat down. Virgil yawned and gave a long stretch; rain always got him a little sleepy.

Janus plucked a blanket from the ground with one of his extra arms and draped it over their shoulders, sliding another around Virge.

He gave a quiet laugh. "Thanks, Jan."

Janus hid a soft smile in his tea cup. "Anytime, Virgil."

Only a few more moments' wait, and Logan returned with Thomas, who was carrying an umbrella and a mug of hot chocolate. He gasped with a fake-offended look the moment he spotted the two nestled on the couch together, setting his umbrella down. "Cuddling? Without _me?_ "

Janus chuckled as Thomas sat down. "Of _course_ not darling, we would _never._ "

"Definitely not." Thomas replied with a smirk of his own before holding out a hand to Virgil to ensure physical contact was Welcome. (It's Illegal to hug without consent in this house, Goddammit.) Virgil gave a nod and Thomas' face lit up before he grabbed onto Virgil with both arms in a quick hug before leaning against him.

Logan took a spot on the arm chair, instead, after retrieving his own tea and conjuring up a book real quickly. The blinds were already drawn up-they always were the moment it started to rain-so the four of them could watch the three clearly.

Remus dove straight for the dirt and already had a few worms on his hands. Patton was just back down in the driveway, smiling happily as he soaked up the rain. Roman was still singing and smiling as he wandered along with his umbrella. It wouldn't last long, though.

Remus tackled Roman and they got into a quick grapple before both of them got up and started chasing each other, laughing the whole way. Eventually, they just settled down with the worms again.

And Patton was still laying in the driveway, a bit of his skin turning green and his smile as bright as ever.

The four of them sat there like they always did, watching the three have their fun. (Though, if prompted enough, Thomas sometimes joined in.)

They called them rain nights. Like movie nights but...with rain, y'know?

Every time it rained, Remus, Roman, and Patton would go out and do their little rain-loving thing. Remus would chill with the worms and get covered in mud. Roman would start with an umbrella, just enjoying the aesthetic and Feel of the rain, and probably end up covered in mud, too. Patton would chill and love the rain, as frogs do.

The four of them-sometimes three, and three up until they told Thomas about the whole thing-would stay inside, chilling with the atmosphere of the rain and in each other's presence, watching the three have their fun.

Eventually, they came inside, Roman having already magic-d them clean, and they moved on with movie night, since it had only been about half an hour. They invited Thomas, and he decided to stay after some indecision when Virgil gripped onto him and Janus gave a couple arms the job of grabbing the both of them, both going 'but you're warrmmm'.

So, Thomas got to stay for the movie night. Hella.

They chilled, as they usually do, the rest of the night, Janus resupplying him and Remus with blueberry tea and most of the others reheating hot chocolate or making more, up until everyone fell asleep.

Logan ended up joined in the arm chair by Patton (it's Big, and for specifically that reason) and the twins ended up in a loveseat, taking up max 1.4 cushions with the way they ended up clinging to each other. Janus, Virgil, and Thomas stayed where they were, tangled up in a hell of a ton of limbs cause eventually Janus enveloped the two of them with all of his arms (except for one for tea drinking up til he about fell asleep).

They fell asleep content and happy and woke up content and happy. Patton was especially energized and Remus was still telling them about the best worm he found and the twins were still arguing over who won certain play fights.

Yeah. Rain nights are always fun.


End file.
